No Other
by Nana-chiisssu
Summary: She thought he doesn't care about her. Well, Atobe Keigo is Atobe Keigo after all. An one-shot song fic featuring Atobe x OC. Inspired from Super Junior's song with the same title.


****_A/N: And, here's another part of my song fic project. I do not own anything except what my imagination created. Konomi-sensei owns Prince of Tennis and this song fic was inspired by Super Junior's song with the same title. _

* * *

**NO OTHER**

* * *

"And you did it again, Atobe." Hyoutei's resident tensai told the irritated and frustrated captain who was busily dialing and texting in his cellphone. Yuushi looked intently to Atobe with an amusing expression in his face.

Atobe rarely gets upset. He gets anything that he wants in one snap of his fingers. However, today's situation was not the same ones where he can easily clean up. He was uptight. He was such a mess. He looked Yuushi with a death glare as he sat beside his Vice-captain who was just grinning at him. The King ran his fingers to his hair. He was waiting for something to happen. He was switching stares from his cellphones to Yuushi. He wanted to declare a ceasefire from the staring contest, but he won't. He won't tell Yuushi that his girlfriend was mad at him again.

"Spit it out, Atobe. My Sayuri had noticed changes in her mood earlier this afternoon. Even my girl is worried about you and her." Yuushi retorted in a state-of-a-matter behaviour. But, he won't yield. The Hyoutei King can always find a way in everything, most especially when it comes to his very moody girlfriend. He knew that any moment his girlfriend will come back to him without his efforts. He just had to give her a little space.

But, Atobe was wrong. Yuushi knew that Araki Keiko was different from all the girls that Atobe dated before. He knew for the fact that Keiko was stubborn and shrewd. Whatever the decision that she already made out of spurt, was definitely her decision even though, circumstances around change. Keiko won't easily submit to Atobe's way of swooning girls back to his circle.

But the four-eyed vice-captain also knew that Atobe was the same, in a different way. His rules, his way – that's the things should be. He was the King, so he controls everything. Yuushi sighed. He won't say anything until Atobe gave up and ask him – if the man still endears the lady.

"Fine…" Atobe placed both of his hands up and looked at Yuushi in a very frustrating manner. He hated to admit it, but he needed help this time. His girlfriend hadn't texted or gave him a call since their argument this morning. Yuushi sighed in relief and gave his teammate a reassuring smile.

"Tell me..." the eye-glassed vice-captain pushed his glasses.

* * *

"Stupid Keigo…" The red-headed girl muttered in anger and frustration while she was playing the cake in her plate. She had been staring and playing the food for almost fifteen minutes and she wasn't even in good mood to eat it. She can feel the blood rushing to her veins as she repeatedly whispering the name of his boyfriend.

"What happened, Keiko-senpai? That cake didn't do anything to you, so please stop stabbing it as if that is Atobe-kun." a bob-haired girl retorted while munching her tuna sandwich. "Besides, what you are doing is annoying me already."

"I am so envious in the both of you. The two of you are so lucky to have Yuushi-kun and Choutarou-kun as your boyfriend." Keiko gave up poking the cake and folded his arms. She looked at the two girls at her front whose eyes were as round as the full moon. Then, all of the sudden the two laughed at their heart's content.

"Lucky, you say? I wouldn't say that. Yuushi has the sappiest ideas of romance, and my mind can't take it. It makes me sick." The sand-haired girl said while she was browsing the book that she had in her hand. Then she looked upward with a smirk in her place. "Haven't you thought that you are the luckiest girl around the campus?"

The bob-haired girl nodded. "I agree on what Sayuri-senpai said. I mean, everyone wants to be Atobe's girlfriend. Every girl in our campus wants to be the apple of the pie of the King. They wanted the fame, the power and the respect that he was transmitting to you, oh… and not to mention on how he spoils you." Sayuri chuckled in the comment of her junior.

"Well, if that's what the girls here want… they can take my place." Keiko slumped in her seat with a teary-eyed expression.

"Ehhh?! Are you going to cry, Keiko-senpai? We were just kidding."Nanami handed a couple of tissues to her senpai, while Sayuri placed an arm around her.

"It's just because… I felt like… Keigo-kun doesn't give any special attention." Keiko was in the verge of tears but she was trying her best not to cry, or else, she might cause a rumour around the campus. She loves her Atobe Keigo, so she wouldn't do anything that will ruin his reputation as the King Hyoutei. However, she can't anymore take the treatment that her boyfriend was giving her.

Keiko knew that Atobe has a lot of fan girls. She knew that Atobe caters special attention to them. But, the problem was, her boyfriend didn't know the limits of the attention he was giving to them. He was still treating his fan girls as if he didn't have a girlfriend, and that hurts her the most. She had presented this problem to him several times, but it always ended up in a heated argument. But, today was the worst. She saw Atobe flirting with some of his fan girls and, he just said hello to him – just like an acquaintance. She felt like she was just a display for him when he wanted to tell the whole school that his queen was Hyoutei's Golden Nightingale. At first, she was okay with it. But as the time passed by, she was getting a little annoyed and her mind was now betraying her. She was now having trust issues with the guy, for no reasons at all. Why she shouldn't? She was dating the King, the one that every girl in the school dreamed of. And, in one snap of time, she could lose him to someone who is better than her. She hated that fact. She hated that her mind was making up such conclusions, but it was so close to reality because she was seeing situations close to it.

"Aww... don't be like that." Nanami hugged her senior. "I know that Atobe-sama can be a little selfish sometimes, and... ego-centric, but I think it doesn't mean that he doesn't care for you at all."

Sayuri flipped her shoulder-length hair to her back and pouted. She actually didn't know how to comfort her friend because she knew that Atobe has those kind of tendencies. She knew how much Keiko loves Atobe, but sometimes, Atobe was so stupid to see that. It was because Atobe, was Atobe after all.

And because she can't handle Keiko's situation, she sent a message to Oshitari without the two of her friends knowing it. She wanted to help her friend, and his ego-maniac boyfriend.

* * *

It had been three days since the last time that Keiko talked to Atobe, and it was one of the worst conversation that she had with him. She didn't received any text messages, voice mails or even annoying calls that she usually did from her significant other. It was bothering her since, Atobe wasn't the one who easily gives up and the one who chooses to initiate peace talks in their fights. But, today was different. No Atobe Keigo bothering her at all.

She sighed. Maybe, that was it. He probably gave up and realized that their personalities collide so much that it was too much to handle. She wanted to cry but, it would be useless to cry over it. This was her decision, so she has to live with it.

She was slowly walking in the hallway of Hyotei. It was quiet. It was weird. She usually surrounded by Atobe's security forces whenever she arrives, and in the nearest tree, there stands her Prince Charming, grinning and kissing her good morning. But, that was before. The memory slowly faded as reality dawned upon her. There was no Atobe Keigo waiting for her in the cherry blossom to accompany her to her first class. No Atobe Keigo to bombard him several questions about her grades and her performance in her club. And, of course, no Atobe Keigo to whisper that three sweet words before he leaves the room and her female classmates green in envy.

Not only that she didn't have Atobe beside her right now, she noticed that the school seems so empty. There were few people around, and that was unusual for Fridays. There were like number of clubs that had meetings on Fridays, and she only saw a handful of them.

"Neh, Nee-chan... are you Araki Keiko-sempai?" a girl with a pony tails suddenly appeared in front of her with a very big smile. She was holding a red balloon with a piece of paper at the end of its tail.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"A good-looking guy told me to give this to you. He told me that you should read what's written in the letter, so you could see his surprise." The girl handed over the balloon to her and hastily skipped away from her. Keiko wondered who was this 'good-looking guy' who asked the girl to give her the balloon. Without any hesitation, she untied the paper from the string of the balloon and read what was written.

"Go straight ahead. Just keep the balloon with you."

Keiko's eyebrows raised. Who in the world would suddenly command her like this? But, curiosity had caught her and she just obeyed what was written in the paper.

Along the way, there were more people who were giving her balloons with instructions written in a piece of rolled paper. Most of them where students in Hyotei whom she was not familiar of. On the last balloon, the instruction even made her curious when it tells her to go straight to the tennis courts. She became more and more suspicious on the person who planned this.

"I swear. If I found out that Keigo is the mind behind all of this.. I'll kill him." She smirked as she continued walking outside the corridor of Hyotei until she reached the tennis courts.

When she arrived on the tennis courts, the benches where all covered with roses. She looked around to look for someone, but she didn't found anybody. She continued walking the tennis courts, when she noticed pictures of her and Atobe hanging on each fence surrounding each court. She stared at the picture intently and noticed, how different Atobe was when they were together. Yes, he was still the thick-headed, go-my-way kind of guy... but he was sweet, gentle and nice. Beneath that rough and flamboyant exterior lies a guy who just wanted to loved and to be loved. She smiled as she continued walking until a familiar voice boomed the whole place.

"You like what you see, hmm?"

She turned around and saw Atobe Keigo, standing in awe, holding a bouquet of white roses and smiling. Keiko smiled and shook her.

"And, just what in the world are you up to, Keigo?" She inquired.

"Come..." He reached his hand. Keiko, at first was hesitating, but with the effort that he saw in putting all those pictures and the thrill that this event was giving her made her more excited, she held Atobe's hand and followed the captain's lead.

Keiko's mouth formed an 'O' when she saw a big picture in a heart-shaped form with all of their pictures on it. It was more like a mosaic and all of the things that Atobe gave her were there. From their first date, first gift, first vacation together, first time meeting both of their parents, until the recent time when they went to Paris together - it was all pasted there. She looked inquisitively at Atobe who was smirking, proud of himself.

"Where, and how... and when...?" That was just what Keiko just said. Then, Jirou suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave him the last balloon. The sleepyhead gave the balloon to Keiko. It was kind of different from all of the balloons she received earlier. It looked like a hot air balloon and there was a sparkly thing hanging at the end. She reached out the end of the tie and discovered that it was a ring. It was a quartz rose ring that she wanted ever since she saw it in one of the shops in Shibuya. She looked at Atobe in surprise but questioning stare.

"Ore-sama wants you to feel special, but I am not really good at it. So, I asked ideas from somebody." He was looking below his shoulder, in a very shy manner but there was still a tinge of pride surrounding his words. Keiko smiled widely and hugged the captain. Atobe was surprised, because Keiko was not of those girls who would hug somebody out of nothing. She told him once that her affections are only for good reasons and the worthy one.

"Oh, Keigo... there's really no other like you." She smirked.

Atobe smirked - that famous smirk that made every girl in Hyotei squealed and yearn for his attention.

"Ore-sama knows that, of course."

* * *

_A/N: I placed a link in my profile regarding the song. It has the video and English lyrics. I was inspired to somewhat imitate what was on video, since it was cute. REVIEWS PLEASE! Thank you~_


End file.
